1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snorkeling and diving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved diver tow vessel apparatus wherein the same floatingly mounts in operative association accessories for use in diving and snorkeling procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been utilized in the prior art to assist a diver and the like in diving procedures to permit convenient storage and transport of such organizations floatingly across a body of water. Diving apparatus in such organizations require diving tanks to be transported, wherein diving is normally effected in groups of at least two for safety purposes, wherein movement transport of accessories utilized in a dive is required. Prior art for use in such organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,761 to Henderson, et al. wherein a framework is arranged with rollers at a lower end and a buoyancy tank to enhance flotation of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,072 to Pollini, et al. sets forth an aquatic apparatus utilizing two hollow shoes supporting a user under conditions of static floatage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,860 to Payne provides a pontoon organization for mounting a skiff and the like, wherein the pontoons are formed of a buoyant material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,025 to Teach sets forth the use of a water sled, wherein a buoyant plate mounts a seat structure thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved diver tow vessel apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.